Midnight Needs
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: Harry gets what he has always dreamed of! And then some! HPFWGWOW


Title: Midnight Needs  
Rating: NC-17  
Song: Nine Inch Nails- Closer (THE greatest smut song in the world)  
Summary: Okay, you know what? It's just senseless smut, and you know what? I can't help that so don't try and stop me either. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Alrighty then…  
Shout Outs: Akasha, Minuet, and Sakura… Inspiration…  
Quote for this story: Damon- "I was inspired… inspiration can come from anywhere"  
Nightfly: "Especially from a wet dream you sexually repressed son of a bitch!"  
-Century Hotel (great movie)

Harry sat in the dormitory alone while the rest of the school was at dinner. It was already almost pitch black outside already. He looked at his watch, he suspected that they would be at least a half an hour yet. He leaned against the wall near the window and slumped to the ground. His head rested against the back wall. He closed his eyes lightly and began to daydream. He pictured what he always had, him, Oliver, Fred and George. All together. Hands and tongues on every part of the body. Harry could feel himself growing harder as he thought in more detail, and pictured it further.

Suddenly he heard footsteps running up the stairs and three figures burst in. Apparently they didn't realize that Harry was there. Two of the figures were all over each other and one appeared to be caught in the middle. The three of them wobbled and tipped around. Kissing noises and groaning came from each one of them. And as the middle figured lowered down onto one of the others, they all fell onto a near by bed, which was Ron's.

The moonlight fell upon their faces, Harry sat stunned and forced his gasp to stay down in his chest. It was Oliver, Fred and George. Oliver and George were laying on their sides, wrapped in each others embrace and Fred was below them, sucking softly on Oliver's impressive cock, whiles George's was forced into his ass.

Harry, still not being noticed, decided to make the most of this. He figured they wouldn't hear over all the lips smacking and noises they were making.

Harry slid his hand into his pajama pants slowly. Teasing himself by rubbing all his right spots. Just watching the three older boys engaging in such acts made him want to reveal himself and join with them. He slowly turned his rubbing into smooth even strokes. Clasping his hand around his hardening cock. Closing his eyes light but opening them again so he wouldn't miss a second of the action.

Harry watched, as George's thrusts into Fred became more violent. Fred bobbed up and down on Oliver's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Harry tried to keep his groan in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. A soft yet audible groan passed through his lips.

Oliver spun around quickly too see Harry sitting in the floor with his hand around his own hardened cock. He was caught.

Fred looked up over Oliver's hips and smiled almost wickedly. George had removed himself from Fred and was now walking over to Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably as his erection was easily noticed, and there was no hiding it.

George smiled and knelt only a mere few inches in front of Harry. His hot breath fell on his face when he spoke.

"You want some help with that?" he asked teasingly and leaned over and kissed his shoulder, sending shivers through Harry's whole body. When George's eyes met Harry's again, he nodded and George helped him off the floor and laid him on the bed slowly.

Oliver immediately set himself up on Harry. His legs straddled over Harry's body. He looked down on the younger boy. His eyes wide, he had obviously never done this before.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle…" Oliver half panted into his ear softly. Leaving little kisses down his chest. He licked a small circle around Harry's bellybutton.

Harry saw above him that George was on Fred again. To him, he thought they looked like two dogs on a hot summer day with nothing better to do then fuck relentlessly. George was deep inside Fred.

"Fuck me!" Fred cursed, as if to say shit. George was showing no mercy on Fred's ass. He was pummeling it, and was sure it would be bruised tomorrow.  
Harry gave a suddenly jolt and Oliver's kisses found Harry's cock. He groaned as Oliver licked tenderly up his shaft and used one hand you stroke him in pace with his teasingly warm sucking.

Fred and George had collapsed on each other with a number of hard gasps and groans. Oliver then stopped his teasingly Harry and pulled his arms so they sat face to face.

"Do you want to take it one step further?" Oliver asked as he rubbed Harry's pale chest while his other arm was wrapped around his back, keeping him sitting up right.

Harry looked at Fred and George who were now kissing each other. Their tongues rolling around in plain sight. Their hands entangled to each other's bodies. Harry nodded slowly.

Oliver licked one of his fingers as Harry watched with anticipation. He craved just to be touched by him. He could feel Oliver's hot skin against his own, flushed with blood.

TBC! It's up to u if I continue or not! Review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue, or it will just sit here and you'll never get to see what happens!

LUV YA REVIEWERS ;)


End file.
